Shepherds of Eden
(Raktra Akarro) |cognomen_(prior) =Shepherds of Eden |noteworthy_domains = |allegiance = Fidelitas Totalis }} The Shepherds of Eden were members of the VIIth Legion's pre-unification forces, named Eden's Shepherds, prior to their reunification with their bellicose Primarch Raktra Akarro. Their gene-sire re-shaped the VIIth Legion in his own image, forming the newly renamed Berserkers of Uran into a divisive and hateful assembly of blood-handed warriors, whose combination of massed assaults at near-legion strength and absolute ignorance of the concept of "collateral damage" made even members of their own Legion hate them. Many veterans of the old legion, known as the Shepherds of Eden and primarily made up of Terran warriors, split from Raktra's rule many years prior to the Berserker's betrayal of the Imperium during the Icarion Insurrection. Renouncing their oaths of allegiance to their new master, the Shepherds marshalled themselves in the aftermath of their departure from the Legion proper. They obscured the newfound livery of their parent Legion, painting their battle-plate in the VIIth Legion's original colours to hide their former associations. Intent on restoring their honour, the Shepherds vowed to carry out the Emperor's Will and refused to follow no other, save only the Master of Mankind. When they learned of their former gene-sire's treachery, the bloodshed that ensued between brother Legionaries was terrible to behold. Origins and History Before Raktra was discovered on Uran, the VIIth Legion were warriors of a very different kind. Dubbed the Shepherds of Eden, they were among the most virtuous of Mankind's heroes, fighting to protect human life wherever possible. In a cruel twist, however, upon being united with their gene-sire, both parties found each other abhorrent. Raktra loathed the Shepherds' code of honour as weakness, and the Shepherds were appalled at the murderous tactics employed by the new VIIth Legion, especially their prolific use of Destroyers. The Shepherds endured a purgatorial existence, blackening their armour and having the name Berserkers of Uran thrust upon them. Miserably they trudged in the bloody footsteps of Raktra's true sons, watching their once beloved Legion become a byword for cruelty. Yet this did not last, due to the defiance of a Shepherd named Khârn. The circumstances are not spoken of outside the Legion, but a decade after the reunion the Shepherds broke away from the VIIth and, championed by a number of Raktra's brother Primarchs, were granted the status of a small, auxiliary Legion. Revitalised, they again carved themselves a place in the annals of the Great Crusade, though always wary of Raktra's hatred. They were viewed with distaste by several Legions, but they enjoyed good relations with the Halcyon Wardens, Iron Bears, Godslayers and Scions Hospitalier. Over the century following the split, they steadily grew to the point where they numbered 60,000 Astartes, larger than both the Warriors of Peace and the Grave Stalkers. Lacking a Primarch of their own, they nonetheless possessed several capable and charismatic leaders, and they became beloved of the mortal soldiers and civilians of the Imperium. Tactically, they favoured an approach which would avoid mass casualties among the rank and file of human armies as well as sparing civilians wherever possible. Instead they targeted enemy officers, sundering formations and plunging their adversaries into confusion. Above all they kept their arsenals free of the rad and alchemical weapons that the Berserkers wielded so proudly. Any who doubted their resolve, however, did not see the devastation they unleashed against tyrants and xenos. The Shepherds built a repute to match that of the ancient Terran knights, defenders of the weak and a scourge against the monsters of the Galaxy. Legion Organisation and Structure 'Hierarchy and Legion Structure' Adhering largely to the ''Principia Belicosa'', the Shepherds were organised into Chapters of 1,000 warriors within larger Brigades. Specialist units such as recon, assault and Terminator squads were usually dispersed throughout the companies, except for the Shadehunter recon elites and their melee-focused counterparts, the Oedon Blades. The Bulwark Terminator elite also formed companies of their own, although their presence was confined to the Chapter of the Legion Master. The Legion hierarchy also includes the Master of the Apothecarion, Chief Librarian and Master of the Forge. In principle the triumvirate remain with Captain-General Sejanus at all times, but in practice the Master of the Forge is frequently tasked with diplomatic duties, building alliances with Forge Worlds less wary of the Shepherds than Kelbor-Hal. The Fabricator-General is known to disapprove of the Shepherds' close links with the Auretian Technocracy, and therefore even the Legion's techmarines are viewed with suspicion by the Lord of Mars. 'Specialist Formations' 'Shadehunters' The Shepherds' intensive use of assault units can also be seen in their sharpshooter elite, dubbed the Shadehunter Rangers. Primarily armed for long-range engagements, they used their jump packs to quickly attack and retreat before the bulk of an enemy force could retaliate. In other theatres, they moved ahead of the main Legion battlefront, striking from afar and withdrawing, only to mire their enemies in further ambushes or draw them into the path of their brothers. The Shadehunters coupled the Somoptis with their specialist training and the other gifts of an Astartes to become some of the deadliest sharpshooters in the Emperor’s service. They learned which part of the body to target for a clean, dignified death. Equally, a Shadehunter knew how to cause a man’s head to burst if he wished to frighten his foes. If necessary, they wielded swords and power mauls in melee combat, and used grenades to sow discord far exceeding their numbers. Their most lethal weapon, however, was the interface technology that integrated their rifle sights into their auto-senses. These allowed them to acquire targets and therefore strike far more quickly than their counterparts in other Legions. While their fighting prowess did not rival the Oedon Blades, to be a Shadehunter required an ability to weigh a multitude of factors in every consideration, coordinating the highly independent rangers with their more orthodox brethren. As a result, leaders of the Shadehunters frequently rose to command a brigade. Other, more solitary rangers found themselves content to hunt and fight free of the constraints of line, rank and file. War Disposition 'Matériel Strength' Never as well-supplied as any of the Legiones Astartes, the Shepherds were consequently sparing in their use of super-heavy tanks, with the Mastodon almost entirely absent from their forces. They often deployed in smaller, more flexible units than many of their cousins, and while the Stormbird featured prominently in their arsenal, they were enthusiastic adopters of the smaller Thunderhawk. As their numbers and fleet expanded they became the most prolific users of this dropship, save for the Grave Stalkers and Dune Serpents. Owing to their unusual position, they were considered a low priority for the Mechanicus; they were not issued with Cataphractii Terminator Armour or its Tartaros follow-up. Instead, what Terminator units they fielded wore Indomitus plate, sacrificing some protection for relative mobility. This suited the Shepherds, who favoured more mobile tactics. In keeping with this, they regularly deploy Jetbikes and Javelins to harry and fragment enemy formations. One of the few heavy tanks that saw frequent use by the Legion was the Sicaran Battle Tank, along with its Venator subtype. Fast and powerful, these were invaluable in neutralising heavy vehicles that could otherwise threaten the Shepherds' forces. In contrast with their sparse supply of truly heavy vehicles, the Shepherds found themselves well-supplied with infantry weapons and armour, owing to their links with the Auretian Technocracy. This extended to their distinctive variant of Mk IV armour, dubbed the Sospes pattern. They also benefited from the support of the Iron Bears, who championed them from the time of the breakaway. Many of the Legion's ships hailed from the Three Fires, and the swift, powerful Mashkode became a key part of the Legion's vehicular arsenal, along with the Chetan-pattern jetbike. Consequently, while the Shepherds were often obliged to call upon their allies among the Legions and Imperial Army when confronted with a heavily fortified enemy, the Astartes themselves were as well-armed as almost any of their cousins. Despite the lack of resources afforded to the Shepherds, they did possess an abundance of jump packs, enough to equip well over a quarter of their infantry as jump units should the mission require. This was due to the unusual prejudice of the Berserkers towards aerial infantry; during the remaining Shepherds' brief tenure as members of the VIIth Legion, many Techmarines were aghast to see the Primarch order the destruction of such masses of serviceable technology, and so they conspired to secret away any functioning jump packs where possible before they were recycled for other uses. 'Legion Wargear' 'Oedon Blades' For all that they renounced their gene-sire's ways, the Shepherds still possessed the unique gifts of his genetic heritage, and turned these to their own purposes. The best-known of these was known as the Cutter's Eye among the Berserkers. The Shepherds continued to use the "Somoptis”, the name given by Iban Habun, the scientist who oversaw the VIIth Legion's Alpha Phase. As with their estranged brothers, the Shepherds had the ability to gaze into the structure of an opponent's body at will, with any physical weakness laid bare. The Oedon Blades combined this lethal gift with their proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. According to the circumstances of battle, they would sometimes take the field with jump packs, taking advantage of the speed this conferred upon them. Their core roles, however, remained much the same; providing a bodyguard for the field commander or hunting down enemy champions and commanders, using their talents to kill or capture quickly and cleanly. Many a feudal world was brought to the negotiating table after their leaders were taken hostage, and often the Oedon Blades were the deciding factor in battles against Orks, taking the horde’s head and casting the rest into disarray. Notable Campaigns The Iron Citadel Siege ' Whilst undergoing negotiations with the Shepherds of Eden, the Auretian Technocracy was beset by an Ork invasion. Without hesitation the Astartes joined the defence on Aureus itself and a Chapter of the Shepherds and the Brotherhood of Aureus held off the Orks below the world's mighty Iron Citadel. Word was sent to nearby Imperial fleets, bringing the Iron Bears to the theatre. The Shepherds and the mortal warriors of Aureus fought bravely, and the Technocracy boasted remarkable weapons and defences, but they were gradually losing ground to the massive force arrayed against them. The mountainous landscape around the stronghold worked against the Bears as much as it did the invaders, preventing them from simply flanking the Orks. The greenskins were lead by a tech-caste and fielded bizarre, devastating siege weapons, which made it difficult to hold the defences against them or land further reinforcements, let alone attempt a drop-pod assault. These had to be neutralised if the Orks were to be driven back, and in any case the Bears preferred the opportunity to fight in open battle rather than hunkered down on the battlements. To this end Daer'dd orchestrated a feint and, after landing as many Astartes as he could risk behind the lower walls of the Iron Citadel, allowed the Orks to break a gate into the lower rings surrounding the fortress. As the horde instinctively charged forward they were caught and destroyed in carefully prepared kill zones within the walls. Daer'dd had consulted carefully with the Shepherds and Brotherhood in devising these traps and the Orks suffered ruinous casualties under the volume of fire. In the confusion, several Clan companies deployed over the walls with the Primarch and Damon Redd at their head. Charging into the enemy ranks, they swiftly reached the vast siege weapons, sabotaging or even turning them on one another. Despite their prowess and heroism, it would have been a suicide attack if not for the Primarch's careful planning. The rest of the defenders pushed the greenskins back into the outermost defences, and now the Bears could bring their vaunted mechanised units to the surface. These broke out from the defences, shattering the Ork forces as they went, while assault marines cleansed the ruined outer city. It was a costly tactic, but incredibly effective and, with the death of the Orks Warboss at the hands of Chief Captain Cass and Ar'assa Redd's Knight walker, the invasion unravelled completely. After a short clean-up campaign the Technocracy gladly joined with the Imperium, with both the Shepherds and Bears earning great acclaim for their actions. '''The Humbling of the Maelynos (M31) ' Alexandros led a large offensive against the Maelynos Knight dynasty, commanding the main strength of his Legion as well as the Godslayers, Steel Legion and the Shepherds of Eden. The Shepherds distinguished themselves in several battles, working closely with the Halcyon Wardens. '''Legion Fleet *''The Shield of Meriac'' (Battleship) '- The flagship of the Dawn Hammers Host, this vessel was captained by Marshal Earnad Harlech at Ysta. It was destroyed in the battle, and its wreck salvaged and rebuilt as the ''Sword of Reckoning *'''Adamant Lance '(Strike Cruiser)' - This ship destroyed the flagship of the treacherous Marshal Sulla at Ysta *'Wings of Deliverance' *'Hope From On High' *'Sic Semper Tyrannis' *'Honour Above All' *'Tireless Crusader' *'Throne of Virtue' *'Spirit of Terra' *'Angel of Mercy' *'Redeemer' 'Notable Shepherds' *'Kohr Darraegon' - A rare example of classical good looks in an Astartes, Darraegon matched his appearance with unforced virtue, consummate strategic wit and charisma that was remarkable even for a commander of the Astartes. Under his command, the Shepherds who broke away from the VIIth Legion thrived, when many expected them to flounder, based on the axiom that the Astartes were simply not meant to function without their Primarchs. It can be reckoned an indication of his qualities as a soldier that Antonidas of the Scions Hospitalier treated him as an equal, and he was popular with the mortal commanders who served with him. Darraegon adhered to a strict code of honour even during the decades spent under Raktra's command, and it was observed by the Shepherds as carefully as the codes they had abided by as the early VII. At the Siege of the Iron Citadel on Aureus, Darraegon spent days at a time on the walls without sleeping, and almost all that time either coordinating the defence or fighting against the greenskin besiegers. When the Iron Bears arrived to lift the siege, he and his warriors sallied forth beside them, returning in triumph upon their victory. *'Aegar Vyrn' - With long decades of service as a champion of the VIIth Legion, Aegar Vyrn had ascended to its praetorate by the Day of Revelation. He was a skilled, charismatic leader, but just as potent taking to the field with hammer in hand. In the wake of Aureus, it was Vyrn who gathered the largest remnants of the Shepherds and led them through the gruelling years of the First Solar War. Taking in other broken Loyalist forces, he forged a host of disparate parts but unified purpose. This he would use both to defend the domain of Abyssii and to strike at the Insurrectionists, harrying their march on Terra. *'Earnad Harlech' - Master of the Dawn Hammers Chapter, Harlech was assigned to the Suppression Muster after the outbreak of the Insurrection, only to be slain by Susanoo Empyon during the Battle of Ysta *'Khârn' - A canny tactician and exemplary leader, Khârn's reputation was nonetheless moulded above all else by his bladework, even more than his legendary defiance of Raktra. Darraegon once described him as the idea of the 'proto-knight' given human form, a warrior who served the weak through a talent for violence. Khârn was not the finest orator nor an especially patient man, but he was an inspiring presence to the men he led, never more so than with an axe in hand. From the time of the Shepherds' reformation, he took up command of the Oedon Blades, the Legion's finest close-combat fighters, along with several other companies. Fighting at their head, he soon won a reputation that rivalled the champions of the numbered Legions. In one celebrated battle on Yyneum, he saved the life of Prefect Narylios of the Vth. The Halcyon Wardens had been outflanked and cut off by a force of Eldar warriors, and would have fallen in minutes had Khârn and his warriors not intervened. Khârn duelled the alien champion who had wounded Narylios. After a furious exchange of blows he triumphed, breaking his foe's spear and severing his head, though his helmet was ruined in the fight. Narylios, too badly wounded to continue with the advance, handed his own Eskut-pattern helm to the Shepherd. The bullish, glowering visor would come to mark Khârn out among his brothers, even more than the waveblade he was later gifted by the Scions Hospitalier - a fearsome axe named Dawnbringer - it ended countless enemies of the Emperor, wielded in conjunction with a plasma pistol. *'Nix Pyrruk' - a captain in the Dusk Blades, Pyrruk would be one of the few to escape the Torment of Aureus and joined the Knights Errant along with Kharn *'Seltan Geirn' *'Edric Therault' *'Haren Skolstas' *'Oedon Blade Hyrruk' - Cthonian-born, Hyrruk was one of the 'failed' Neophytes taken in by the Shepherds of Eden when they broke away, and one of three still living when the Insurrection broke out. Gaining a reputation as a talented assault marine and duelist, he swiftly found a place among the Oedon Blades. He survived the breaking of his Legion and adapted well to the campaigns the remnants waged under Vyrn, becoming one of his most important lieutenants. Most of Hyrruk's deeds are lost to history, but he is well-remembered for the Battle of Demesk, where he led a host of Blackshields against a traitor Dune Serpents fleet, slaying their commander in single combat on the bridge of the enemy flagship. 'Notable Quotes' Feel free to add your own 'By the Shepherds of Eden' Feel free to add your own 'About the Shepherds of Eden' 'Gallery' Shepherds of Eden.png|Shepherds of Eden Legion iconography SoE_Legionary.jpg|Shepherds of Eden Legion appearance Shepherds Eden_Termi.png|A Shepherds of Eden Veteran Marine of the Bulwark Terminator elite, arrayed in formidable Indomitus pattern Terminator Armour. Category:Insurgos Category:Legions Category:Loyalist